Hideki Hyuga
Hideki Hyuga is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and is a member of Konoha's Hyuga clan's main branch. He possesses the byakugan kekkai genkai, which he looses for three years of his life to Toneri before Naruto Uzumaki and his cousin Hinata Hyuga return it to him. He quits being a ninja for a few years before returning and vows to become stronger than ever before. Background He was born into the main branch, thus did not get the curse mark. He has a twin brother who he always wanted to play with and spend time with. For a very short time he was able to assemble himself, his twin Takuma and his three cousins Hinata Hanabi and Neji to play together. However this didn't last long before they had their duties to perform. He went to the academy and was one of the shy students, mostly keeping to himself and his cousin Hinata. He was bullied due to his introverted nature and odd hair colour. This infected his self esteem greatly. He passed the test and became a genin, he was placed in a team with Saburo Nagi and Hitomi Toho under Inodai Yamanaka, forming Team 12. Personality In Part I he was a very shy and quiet young boy, he never voiced his own opinion about things and often gets ignored. He keeps his feelings to himself too, and has a hard time talking to girls. In Part II he changes a lot. He remains quiet, but he gains more confidence and becomes somewhat laid back. He likes listening to people and good weather. He becomes more serious and shows to be very clever and determined to strive in what he does. He has self doubt about his abilities, but doesn't want to let his team mates down. Appearance Hakuro has long dark grey hair and the Hyuga eyes. A light lavender is the colour of his eyes, and her has fair skin. As a genin he wore a short sleeved purple t-shirt under a grey sleeveless jacket. He wore his Hitai Ate in the traditional manner, and tied his long hair in a low pony tail. He wore the typical shoes and shuriken pack with a pair of white shorts. As a chunin he kept the same style of clothing, only a grey t-shirt under a blue top, under that he wore a torso fishnet. He changed his shorts to a pair of dark grey trousers and tall black boots, he pinned his Hitai Ate to his right one. He then changed his outfits to a dark blue high necked top with the same trousers and boots, but removed his Hitai Ate. He also cuts his hair shoulder length. Abilities Hideki for the longest time was the weakest of the rookies of Konoha. Despite Hitomi's protects it was obvious he was, pointed out by his brother during the Chunin exams. After loosing his fight against Princess Hanae, he becomes determined to improve. His new found resolved allowed him to sharpen and develop his skills and ultimately allowed him to become a Chunin at the end of the time skip. However he is still considered one of the weaker ones and decides to change his vocation and quits ninja life. Two years after the ninja war he becomes a ninja again and this time works as hard as he possibly can. He is soon recognised to be on par with the likes of Neji Hyuga and Takuma Hyuga. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hideki specialises in close-range unarmed combat. He fights with the signature combat style of his clan: the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system and their unique ability to expel chakra from any point on their body. It allows him to surgically inject chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force. Hideki is noted to have fast reflexes, shown when he catches a falling Chiisana Kokuro and is able to put her down and defend her from an attack as lightning speed. During the time-skip Hideki is able to learn a number of Hyuga jutsu. He can skilfully use Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. He could also cooperate with Takuma, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji to use the The Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm, and he believes there is a way for more than two Hyuga to use this together but he hasn't figured out how. With Hinata he learns how to use the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. The Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists is a high-level secret Gentle Fist technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyūga clan. This shows that Hideki has very high chakra control. Dōjutsu The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra.5 Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training67 as Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches to at least as far as 10 kilometres.8 His Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens,9 even through most barriers as only a particularly strong barrier such as the Four Black Fogs Formation is able to somewhat distort the Byakugan's perception. Hideki is shown to use his byakugan a lot in Part I, often using it to see though his fringe, but he uses it a lot less when he looses the fringe. In Part II, Hideki's eyes are stollen by Toneri, and is given new blue ones by the hospital, thus loosing his byakugan. He regains them after Hinata and Naruto destroy Tenseigan. Status Part I Prologue- Land of Waves In the anime, Hideki was first seen along with the graduation class, including Naruto. He is seen sitting next to Hinata looking a little worried before being placed in a team with Hitomi Toho and Saburo Nagi. He hoped he'd be in a team with Hinata and he was worried about having such loud and lively team mates who are nothing like him. Chunin Exams When the Chunin exams began, Hideki and his team mates took part. He is first introduced in the manga when Team 12 greet the other team, Hitomi making a loud entrance giving Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka bear hugs and saying all the awesome people are there. He quietly talks to Hinata and is described by Naruto as "A weirdo who can't be bothered to cut his own fringe. Seems okay though.". He is seated next to his brother during the test and they work together using their byakugan to find someone to cheat on. He begins to doubt himself. He knew Hitomi and Saburo were stronger than him and could take the rest of the test, but Hitomi's lack of common sense and his weak will made him doubt weather to take the tenth question. Naruto's outburst gives him and others the courage to keep going and the proctor, Ibiki Morino, passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, Hideki uses his Byakugan to locate the ennemy and the team make a strategy and quickly retrieve their scroll. They are the second team to do so. He and his team step in to help Team 10 for Sakura and an unconscious Rock Lee to fight of the Otogakure-genin. He uses his byakugan to help trace the enemies actions and help drive the Oto-genin away. Later he and his team is one of the few teams to make it to the tower, participating in preliminary exams. After watching his team mates fight and win both their battles, he faces the Princess Hanae. During their fight he puts his byakugan to good use and his long hair in front of his face are his biggest strength. However Hanae cut it by trying to strike his face but missed and cut the fringe instead. With his eyes revealed, she uses a genjutsu on him and strikes him down, winning the match. A month later, Hideki arrives late to the second match with Hinata and the two sit with Kiba. Due to her injuries not being fully healed, Hinata passes out. Hideki and Kiba get her medical attention from Kabuto Yakushi disguised as an Anbu. When the invasion started, he was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu. Konoha Crush Hideki is seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. Sasuke Recovery Mission Hideki is assigned alongside Tenten to take bands of medical anbu through the forests to find Shikaru's squad. Using his byakugan finds a beaten up Neji and then Kiba and Saburo, Tenten finding the others. He makes an agreement with his team to separate and train with their families to become stronger. He is later seen training with Neji before taking a short break. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Hideki and his team mates reform their team, now renamed Team Inodai. A now older Hideki and Hitomi meet Naruto in the streets of Konoha. Hitomi gives him a bear hug and is please to see her friend, she then asks him if he'd seen Saburo anywhere and Naruto replies no, but then recalls Sakura talking to him and a girl named Yume when they had returned from their mission the other day, and said Sakura had told him about Sasuke and Sawaii. Worried Hideki and Hitomi tell Lady Tsunade about it and two anbu are sent out to find him. However two days later Ren Hibiki, a friend of theirs, arrives back in Konoha carrying an unconscious and visibly injured Saburo. A few weeks later they are present when Saburo finally wakes up in hospital and explains to them his fight with Sasuke in the hope of bringing his cousins Sawaii home. Hitomi promptly smacks him across the face, Hideki wincing at this. The room is bombarded by a group of people who are close to Saburo all yelling at him and smacking him like Hitomi did, with his cousin Anzu strangling him, the others, his mother Yuzuki, Haruna Toho, Chiisana Kokuro, Sakura, Ino, Kaname Hatake, Kaze Nagi, Zakuro Nagi, Tenten, Momoko Sora, Tomoyo Haruno, Yume Senju, Katsuki, Jakuri Hitori, Kohana Yamashi, Sakio Kazu etc... Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT